


Take Control

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Domestic Assassins [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Natasha hadn't been right in her assessment of his feelings for Steve, but she hadn't exactly been 100% wrong either. The thing is, Bucky's feelings for Clint are so much deeper.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Domestic Assassins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500203
Kudos: 20





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Crazy4Orcas for the read through - you are the best!

Bucky quietly entered the apartment, not wanting to wake up either Clint or Natasha if they'd already gone to bed for the night. But as his luck would have it, they were still up. Or Clint was at least, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table while he watched a Dog Cops rerun. Natasha was dozing with her head in his lap.

"Hey," he whispered to Clint as he crept silently into the room. "I didn't expect you to still be up."

"Was waiting for you," Clint said, running his hand gently through Natasha's hair. "Natasha fell asleep a little while ago."

"No, I didn't. I'm still awake. Just didn't feel Dog Cops was worthing keeping my eyes open for," she murmured, drowsily blinking her eyes to peer up at Bucky. "Did you have a good night with Steve?"

He shrugged and shuffled from foot to foot. "Yeah. It's always nice to hang out with him."

Natasha hummed noncommittally, making him squirm. 

"What, you don't think I had a good time?"

"I think you had a fine time but maybe now you're feeling a little maudlin," she guessed as she stretched like a contented cat then sat up and pushed her curls out of her eyes. She pinned him with a knowing look and he shifted uncomfortably, hating that she could read him so well. 

"It was fine," he repeated.

"So you're not mourning your lost love?"

Bucky startled. That was a big jump, even for Natasha. Clint seemed to think so too, based on the noise he made in response, which was somewhere between a snort and chortle. 

"I don't… I'm not... I was never in love with Steve," Bucky protested, pushing past Clint's legs and Natasha herself so he could grab a seat on the couch next to her.

"Of course you weren't, дорогой," Natasha said soothingly, patting his arm. "But Steve is the first man you ever wanted and it's only natural that after being with him you might have… feelings."

"You want to talk about feelings?" Clint teased, nudging her shoulder. "You, the woman who'd rather show how she feels than say it out loud?"

She nudged him back good naturedly. "Sure, why not?"

Bucky laughed. "But seriously… Why are you so invested in whatever feelings I may or may not have had for Steve at one time?"

"I worry about you, дорогой. We both do. But now I think it’s past time I head to bed. Besides, you don't need me right now, you need Clint." She leaned over and gave Bucky a long, lingering kiss. 

He kissed her back out of habit before breaking it off and pulling back sharply. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I need Clint more than I need you right now?" he asked, exasperated. 

"Because after a night hanging out with Steve, you're much more likely to be interested in Clint's dick than my pussy. Besides, I've already had a long night of fucking and I'm tired."

Bucky raised a brow at that but Natasha waived it aside.

"She had a date with that bartender tonight," Clint explained, his hand coming up to massage her shoulder. She leaned into it.

"Oh yeah?" Bucky asked, smirking and turning his attention back to Natasha. "Did you have a good time with her?"

"So-so. My night with Clint was _much_ better," Natasha said with a sly smile. "Which is why I'm turning in now and leaving the two of you to each other."

She kissed Bucky again, as deeply as she had the first time, then repeated the process with Clint, before fluidly rising and heading off towards the bedroom with saucy little sway to her hips.

"She's not at all subtle, is she?" Bucky asked as he flopped down and laid his head in Clint's lap exactly where Natasha's had been not too long ago.

"Nope," Clint agreed, gently running his hand through Bucky's hair. 

"Mmm. Feels good," Bucky mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing under Clint's touch as the tension from the evening drained out of him. Natasha hadn't been right in her assessment of his feelings for Steve, but she hadn't exactly been 100% wrong either. "You know, I'm not really in love with Steve."

Clint made a little noise of agreement. "I know. "

"I don't know that I ever was. I'd just never wanted another guy before him and…" Bucky sighed and Clint scratched lightly at Bucky's scalp. "Do that some more?"

"Sure." He massaged Bucky's head a few more minutes before sliding his hand to Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky hadn't really been contemplating sex before but now, with Clint's strong warm hand massaging his shoulder, he couldn't say that he was completely uninterested. Turning his head, he nuzzled his face against Clint's cotton covered belly, before using his nose to push his t-shirt up and reveal a sliver of bare skin.

Clint chuckled. "You know, just because Natasha mentioned sex doesn't mean we have to go for it."

"I know," Bucky mumbled, his lips against Clint's warm skin. "But I think maybe I… yes?"

"Yes, you know or yes, you want sex?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bucky answered firmly, his mouth moving more firmly against Clint's stomach. Clint shifted above him and suddenly there wasn't just a tiny sliver of skin in front of him but a huge expanse of bare skin.

Bucky peered up at Clint as he tossed his t-shirt to the floor. Clint grinned. "You really thought I was going to say no?"

Bucky grinned back at him. "No, I didn't think you would. I'm just surprised at how quickly you said yes."

"Natasha's not the only one in this relationship who likes sex, you know."

"Well, thank fuck for that," Bucky said, levering himself up on an elbow and wrapping his other hand around Clint's neck to pull him in for a long, deep kiss. It felt like both the first time they'd ever kissed and like the most familiar thing ever and Bucky moaned into Clint's mouth. "How can I possibly want you so much all the time?"

"I don't know, but the feeling is mutual," Clint muttered, kissing him again.

"You need to get these boxers off," Bucky said, breaking the kiss to snag a finger inside the waistband of Clint's shorts and snap it against his hip. "I want to see that gorgeous dick of yours."

"Only if I get to see yours, too," Clint laughed, lifting his hips and pushing his boxers off.

Bucky scrambled off the couch, kicking off his shoes before stripping off his shirt, cargo pants, boxer briefs and socks. His dick jutted out, thick and pink, and he turned in a slow circle in front of Clint. "Better?"

"Much," Clint said as Bucky moved from standing in front of him to straddle his thighs, then leaned in close for another kiss. 

"This ok for now?" he muttered, his mouth moving across Clint's jaw and down his neck to suck a bruise into the side of his throat.

'More than ok," Clint breathed. His hands slid down Bucky's back to his ass, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in tight against his groin. 

Bucky made a needy little noise and Clint pulled him in even closer.

"What do you want?" Clint asked, shifting his hips against Bucky's. "You want more of this?"

"Yes," Bucky whimpered. "Fuck, Clint…"

Clint chuckled. "We don't have any lube out here. Otherwise, I'd suggest you ride me. Gonna have to come up with a more creative plan for now unless you want to go into the bedroom and risk getting Nat riled up."

"Maybe you could finger me?" Bucky suggested, lifting up onto his knees a little so Clint could have more room to maneuver.

Clint shook his head. "Still doesn't solve the lube issue and I don't want to hurt you."

Bucky chuckled against his neck. "I think both our dicks are making more than enough lube right now. There should be enough between the two of us to get a finger or two nice and slick."

"I like the way you think,' Clint said, his hand sliding around to fondle Bucky's dick. He ran his thumb across the wet head a few times before massaging his hard shaft to encourage some more weeping droplets to ooze out. "That should be enough."

Clint reached around and gently massaged his wet index finger around Bucky's hole a few times before slowly pushing it in. Bucky groaned and tried hard not to grind down against his hand for more.

"Easy, Babe," Clint said, slowly massaging Bucky's inner walls. "We're not in a rush here."

"I know, I know," Bucky breathed "I just want…"

"What? What do you want?" Clint asked, nuzzling his chin.

"More," Bucky growled, tilting his head so he could zoom in for another deep kiss. He pushed down slightly against Clint's hand. "Maybe… Maybe you could add another finger while I jerk both of us off?"

"Yeah, I could do that," Clint agreed, gently probing his rectum with a second finger before wiggling it up to join the first one. "This ok?"

"Oh yeah." Bucky pushed one of his hands between their bodies, gripping both of their dicks in a fist. They were each covered in wet slickness and Bucky's hand slid easily up and down their shafts, each wet, sucking slide of his fist making their dicks harder and wetter.

"Don't know about you," Clint panted, the movement of his fingers in Bucky's ass speeding up. "But I'm awfully close to coming."

It was that moment that Clint's fingers hit just the right spot and Bucky lost all power of speech. He slid his fist down his dick one last time and then shot his load, jism spurting all over their stomachs. Clint reached down between them and pushed his limp hand ouf of the way so he could ease Bucky through the tail end of his orgasm. Then he grabbed his own dick, giving it a few quick pumps before blowing his own load.

Bucky collapsed against him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "That was… wow."

Clint grinned and turned his head to kiss him long and deep. "Wow pretty much covers it."

"You think Natalia is in the bedroom getting herself off to the sounds of us fucking?" Bucky asked.

"Probably," Clint said, chuckling.

Bucky dipped his head and nipped at Clint's collarbone. "You wanna go join her and double down on the fun?"

"I think I could be convinced, yeah," Clint agreed, nudging Bucky's head up so he could give him yet another kiss. 

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Bucky asked as he climbed off Clint's lap. He held out a hand to help him up off the couch. "Let's go."


End file.
